


Another Mess

by ShiTiger



Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Ushio and Tora ficlet.  No yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Mess

'I don't... believe this,' Tora stated in disbelief, staring into large black eyes that blinked innocently back at him. One minute they were fighting a wizard and the next... Damn it all! Tora growled to himself, glancing at the charred remains of the dark wizard in question who he'd fried to a crisp with one of his lightning bolts only moments before.

Unfortunately... Tora turned back to the one standing in front of him and sighed wearily. The boy just smiled back at him.

* * *

'NANI?' two shocked voices shouted. Tora just nodded and tried to push the boy towards the two human formed weasel demons.

'He's so small,' Kagari whispered, bending down to stare at the child in amazement. The boy clutched onto Tora's arm and whimpered, shrinking away from her, trying to hide in the monster's fur.

'What the heck happened to him?' Raishin demanded, frowning at the monster lord.

'The brat got hit with one of the dark wizard's spells,' Tora grumbled, looking annoyed at having the boy clinging to him like a lifeline.

'And, where is the wizard now?' Raishin asked. Tora sweat-dropped and the weasel man sighed. 'You just had to fry him, didn't you? Now what are we going to do?' the elder weasel demon growled.

'You are soooo cute!' Kagari's voice shocked the two males from their thoughts, turning their attention to the way she was fawning over the boy. The boy turned his head up, as if feeling Tora's eyes upon him. Black orbs widened impossibly, pleading with him, begging with him...

Oh hell. Tora grunted, but couldn't look away. Damn those puppy dog eyes. No one could resist them, not even the monster lord. Sighing, Tora finally admitted defeat and picked the kid up.

Kagari smiled at the picture they made. The giant tiger youkai holding a three year old child clothed in a long white shirt flowing down to his bare feet. The boy giggled and held onto the monster with tiny hands, curling closer to his chest, much to the beast's annoyance.

'I still can't believe you let Ushio get turned back into a child,' Raishin grumbled loudly.

...the end...


End file.
